


Drunken Love

by normski_reedenstein



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Cross posted from my tumblr.*As of 6/16/20, I made a title for this story! No longer Untitled.





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr.
> 
> *As of 6/16/20, I made a title for this story! No longer Untitled.

You stumbled through the front door with a drunken giggle while Chris followed behind laughing at your clumsiness. Just a few moments ago, he had pretty much tried to maul you as you both stood outside the door groping one another and kissing sloppily. His tongue tasted like the beer he’d been drinking all night and yours tasted of the cocktails you were throwing back. 

“C’mere,” Chris growled as he slammed the door shut behind him and swept you into his arms in one fluid motion. Your back met a nearby wall as his large hands roamed down your waist and gripped your ass tightly. 

During the car ride back home, you both had been teasing one another. You always had a little more fun with him when you had a few drinks in your system and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. When you reached over while he was driving and started rubbing your hand down the growing bulge underneath his jeans, he slipped his hand under your dress to find you already making a mess in the passenger seat. 

Chris smiled knowingly and dipped a finger past your lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say my little cock slut is hungry. Is she?” 

You bit your lip and grabbed his hand to keep it in place, forcing his fingers to stay buried in your wetness. 

“Oh no,” he pulled his hand away from you, sucking your juices off his fingers. “You know better, baby. Use your words.” 

You shifted in your seat and whimpered. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Show me. Lift up your dress and finger that pretty pussy for me.” Chris’ voice was so deep and commanding it made your insides turn to mush. You would do just about anything when he spoke to you like this. 

You wasted no time turning in your seat and spreading your legs wide so he could see your sex dripping. You slowly pushed two fingers inside your pussy and pumped them in and out. Chris took turns watching the road then you, his eyes dark and heavy. 

“That’s my good girl. Get it ready for me.” 

Eventually you both made it home and now here you were, Chris pulling your dress down so your breasts bounced out. He bent down and took one of your nipples between his teeth, nibbling gently before sucking harshly, his tongue swirling around the tip. His rough hands kneaded your breasts and your belly. Releasing your nipple, he trailed his tongue from your cleavage all the way up to your neck driving you crazy. You could feel him trying to undo his jeans with a little less grace than usual on account of the alcohol. 

“Get on your knees and suck,” he said huskily. 

You feel to your knees in front of him, your eyes level with his thick, twitching cock already leaking and asking for attention. Lapping at the head first, you let your tongue taste every hard inch of him. 

“No teasing. Suck it like you mean it.” 

Brown eyes met stormy blue as you smiled like the Devil himself just made you a deal you couldn’t refuse. “Yes, Sir.” 

In an instant, you were sucking his cock almost to the back of your throat. You made sure you got it as wet as possible, loudly slurping and tonguing just the way he liked it. 

“Fuck. That’s it,baby,” Chris moaned above you, his head rolling back on his shoulders. 

You were making a complete mess but you didn’t give a fuck. Saliva dripped down your chin and down his balls where you had already started massaging with one hand while the other worked his shaft, twisting and pulling. This was enough to make Chris putty in your hands. He loved a sloppy blow/ handjob combo almost as much as he loved fucking you stupid as a thank you. 

You played with your pussy while you sucked him off, his breaths getting heavier as he climbed higher and higher. He didn’t want to come just yet but he couldn’t resist fucking your mouth. Something about the way you looked below him choking on his dick made him want to go crazy. 

Finally pulling away, Chris tilted your chin up and watched you catch your breath. Your mouth was wet and your lipstick was smudged, your eyes sparkled with tears. 

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful.” 

His thumb stroked your cheek and your eyes closed as you hummed. “Thank you.” 

The sweet moment was over as quick as it came when Chris let his hand fall to your throat, his fingers squeezing firmly. 

“You’ll look even more beautiful coming on my cock, hm?” 

You gave a mixture of a sigh and laugh. “Definitely, Sir.” 

Chris stroked himself with his free hand as he made you stand with the other, his grip never loosening from your throat. The couch was nearby and he moved you towards it, roughly pushing you over the back. No time was wasted as he flipped your skirt up and smacked your ass a few times before positioning himself behind you, the head of his cock nudging between your slippery folds. You both moaned aloud. He was so thick and long he hit every corner of your walls without trying. 

“Leg up,” Chris said. 

You hoisted a leg over the back of the couch opening yourself up even more to him. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he started pounding your pussy forcefully. 

“That’s it, Daddy. That feels so fucking good,” you cry. 

“You’re fucking soaking, baby. Did sucking my dick turn you on? Or was it your fingers?” 

With him hitting that one spot deep inside you, your voice could hardly flow coherently. “B-both.” 

Chris gave a dark chuckle. “I’ve been waiting all night to fuck you. I can never get tired of this sweet, tight little pussy squeezing my dick.” He smacked your ass again and again knowing that it made you squeeze him tighter. “Feels so good.” 

You played with your clit while Chris continued to fuck you like he hated you. The feeling of his head hitting your womb and your own fingers working your sensitive nub into overdrive had you losing all control and before you knew it, or could stop it, you were squirting all over Chris’ cock as well as the couch. You cried out in a high pitch squeal as you were fucked through one orgasm which seemed to bleed into another. 

“Good girl, squirting for Daddy like that!” Chris praised. “Keep coming for me, baby.” 

At this point, your body was coming on its own and you both loved it and wished it would stop. He knew you got extremely sensitive after the first orgasm and most of the time that drove him to keep going until he had you shaking and begging him to stop. Even if you wanted to tell him to stop now, your vocal chords refused to work. 

Chris grunted like an animal as he arched your back and forced you to come again before he finally felt his balls begin to tighten. 

“I’m coming, baby. Get on your knees.” You knelt in front of him, closed your eyes and opened your mouth just in time for Chris to come so hard he was letting out a drawn out groan as he jerked himself off. _“Fuck!”_

You made him ride out the rest of his orgasm in your mouth, your tongue circling his sensitive head like he was a lollipop. Chris watched you with his mouth slack. Once the waves passed, he pulled you off of him. Though he was breathless, he smiled at you and your messy face. 

“I think we need drunk sex more often,” you said, licking your lips. 

“Agreed, baby.”


End file.
